Everything Changes
by Pookyilicous
Summary: Cloud finally realises that life isn't that Fantasy he'd always dreamed of as a little boy.
1. Power

**My first try at Final Fantasy VII Fanfic :) I hope I've done it justice. Please don't flame me. **

**I'm a new fan to FF7. But I've been in love with the film since forever....  
**

**Thanks for taking the time to look at it Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Cloud's buster sword swung high in the air, crashing into the tree, anger surging through his veins. Something or most likely someone had taken Tifa, and he hadn't been there to save her. He promised he'd be there for her, when he'd come back from the fight with Sephiroth, he promised, and now 7th Heaven was wrecked, and Tifa was missing. However, Cloud felt alone, the kids were being looked after by Vincent and Yuffie. Taking his anger out on this tree gave him strength to focus, to think.

He was feeling reckless, felt like he wanted to run away from everything. "Tifa," he whispered before falling to his knees, his head narrowly missing the sword wedged deep in the trunk of the tree he'd cut down in his anger. _Get up Cloud! You can't help by moping about the place!! _His head jerked up, expecting to see Zack or Aerith standing in front of him. "Dilly Dally, Shilly Shally," he spoke softly remembering the power and strength those words had given him once, his resolve broke through his thoughts. "I'm coming to get you Teef!" Starting the engine of his bike, which still lay by the front door, thrown to the ground in a hurry to get into the Bar he drove off in the direction that the kidnappers had taken Tifa.

"Who's taken her Cloud?" "Where are you?" Yuffie's voice was painfully loud on the other end of the phone.

"Yuffie Shut up for a minute" the other end of the phone went deadly silent "Thanks Yuff, look I don't know who took her, but I've started searching for her"

"Clou..."

"Yuffie let me finish!"

"Sorry,"

"I am going to find her, Can you pass the phone to Marlene and Denzel,"

"Cloud, What's happening? No one is telling us anything!" Marlene's voice was high pitched and hurt his ears even over the roar of the engine and the wind billowing as he sped down the road.

"Cloud Where's Tifa! Have you found her yet?"

"Marlene, Denzel Please, let me speak," he took a deep breath "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save her, But I'm going to get her back I promise,"

"Ok and Cloud?"

"Yer what's up Denzel?"

"Come back!"

He smiled, "Yer, ok denz,"

Something caught his attention; he slammed on his breaks skidding to a stop, something Red in the sand. He propped Fenrir up on his stand and picked the ribbon up "Tifa," he spun around, his Mako eyes scanning the surrounding area, nothing. "DAMN!"

_Cloud arrived home after a long day, delivering packages to all over Midgar. He had planned his route the day before but the road works prevailed in making him half an hour late. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week. As he wheeled Fenrir to the garage he heard shouts and a scream, his heart in his throat, "Tifa!" He dropped Fenrir and pulled out his buster sword, running through the door, before he knew it he had been hit over the head, HARD! fallen to the ground and been kicked and thrown against the walls. When Marlene and Denzel shook him awake, Tifa was long gone. Marlene had started to cry when she saw blood on Cloud's front, and he realised he had been hit with a sword in the chest. Wincing slightly as he got up, "Marlene, look I'm ok, see" she was sitting on the floor by the bar her head in her hands hiccupping tears streaming down her face.  
_

Jumping back onto Fenrir and kept driving, hopefully he would find her, he had to, and he had to find her before they killed her.

_Maybe something will happen, that can never unhappen, that scares you doesn't it_

Her voice ringing in his ears, she was right it did scare him a lot, would it not scare anyone. Fort Condor loomed in the distance; the abandoned reactor looked menacing silhouetted against the sunset. He held her glove close to his heart, the ribbon on his wrist; Cloud came across her glove a thousand miles back and that gave him hope that he had been travelling in the right direction.

* * *

**What do you think? Did i screw it up?**

**I hope not**

**Pooky xxx Please review :D Welsh cake if you do :)**

**If you like Doctor Who (****Another Day and In Need Of Strength) ****or Ashes to Ashes (****You Saved me, Now it's my turn)**** then visit my profile page to read them :)  
**


	2. Scared

Tifa felt groggy as hell; her head spinning and her leg hurting , opening her eyes; her heart started racing "Cloud! Where were you" as she tried to get up off the floor. However, the pain shooting through her leg stopped her. She sat there searching her pockets and found her phone; flipping it open; "Damn!" But to no avail the phone lay in her hand battered and broken, in several places. She groaned throwing it to the ground; sighing loudly she dragged herself to the wall, inspecting her wounded leg. "Cloud, please help me, Please come find me." Tifa laid her head against the wall, and tried collecting her thoughts.

Suddenly a door opened, dousing the room in light; Tifa shielded her eyes against the brightness. "Miss Lockhart." She knew that voice, Reno! She heard other voices he, along with his friends, Rude, Elena and Tseng, "Of course, Turks who else would bother me when everything was going back to normal" she rolled her eyes. "Now, Now, Tifa Don't be like that, you do understand that we just need Cloud, not you." She nodded, "Tifa, you are the bait...."

"Of for goodness sake Rude, I know what I'm here for. Don't treat me like a Chocobo!"

He looked a little taken aback before he laughed, "I guess you don't know what we plan on doing to Cloud then, or don't you care." He laughed mercilessly and through a vile at her "Here, for your leg, Rude broke it, when you attacked him." She laughed this time

"Attacked him, I was defending myself against you people." She gulped down the liquid and relaxed as she felt the potion sooth her pains. Rude and his friends left Tifa in the dark room, thankfully for Tifa they also left her water and a some food. She realised that she was hungry and gobbled the bread and drank the water. When she had finished she leant against the wall and fell asleep.

"RUDE, get her, he's here" Tifa woke with a start, _Cloud is here!_ She smiled as she got off the floor her leg aching slightly but better then it was before. "CLOUD!" she started running towards the door, but it opened narrowly missing her. Rude grabbed her arm and pulled her through the door. "CLOUD!"

Cloud was running holding his buster sword in the air, he could see the gate as he rounded the corner at the east side of the building. The next thing he knew he was being fired upon, weapon fire coming from everywhere. He dodged every bullet and crashed through the gate, lifting his sword as he saw people approach. "Where is Tifa?" anger evident in his voice.

"Cloud, how nice of you to join us, she is here with me"

"Let her Go!" he raised his sword in an attack stance, perfectly balanced so all strength would be used to fight.

"Cloud, please, put the sword down and we'll talk"

"Let me see Tifa and then I might consider it" his eyes narrowing trying to see into the half darkness.

Rude moved, forcing Tifa to walk in front of him; into the ray of light coming from the ceiling. "Cloud"

His sword dropped and he walked forward, "let her go and I'll talk with you" Rude pushed at Tifa, who stumbled into Cloud's arms.

"Come this way then Mr Strife" While Still holding onto Tifa he swung his sword onto his back and followed Rude through the doors. He kept his senses keyed on those following, while his mind actively thought over techniques that would protect Tifa as well as himself. Rude opened a door to his right and walked inside, cloud and the other's following. Tifa felt uneasy about the arm wrapped around her waist protectively but also comforted at the same time, just maybe he did.

Cloud noticed that Tifa was limping and pulled her to his side, she looked into his face then and squeezed him back. He looked down at her and smiled warmly, his heart skipping a beat as the smile was returned, just maybe she did care. He snapped out of his thoughts when Rude dragged a chair for Tifa, Cloud helped her sit down and stood next to her, his hand on her shoulder. "What did you want? I want to go home; Cloud is here now so get on with it." Tifa stated coldly. Cloud squeezed her shoulder, "Well Cloud," he faced the blonde warrior "Shinra needs SOLDIER to be reformed..."

"No!"

"But you haven't listened to what I was going to ask"

"You were going to ask me to run it, I'm guessing that was what you wanted to say."

Rude looked like Christmas had been cancelled "Erm. Yer I was going to ask that"

"Well you have your answer, If you ever try and hurt my family again I will have your head" Cloud's eyes were menacingly blue. He moved so fast that Rude didn't even register that Cloud had grabbed his throat and pushed his up against the wall. "Do you hear me? If I ever see you again I will kill you." Rude groaned when he threw him to the floor while Cloud walked calmly to where Tifa now stood; he took her hand and led her out of the building.

Tifa stayed quiet, she could tell that Cloud was angrier then she'd ever seen him in her life. Her blonde warrior irradiated anger his eyes were sharp; for the first time she was scared he might hurt her. Cloud Drove very fast and didn't stop until he had calmed down; they were nearly home. He pulled off the road and parked Fenrir helping Tifa off the bike he hugged her tightly to his chest all his inhibitions left behind, when he had walked into that darkened room. He felt alive, his heart racing, adrenaline rushing through his veins pushing out the hate and anger he felt. "Tifa, please say something, before I go back; before I... before I go... back and rip Rude's head off"

"Cloud, I love you" _WHAT!? _His mind heard her but his heart just stopped dead.

"Tifa?"

"You heard me." she frowned and her heart cracked, he didn't care for her, he just didn't want to have to look after Marlene and Denzel. She broke from his grasp and walked away. Cloud being a bit stupid stood there starring after her, his mind seemed to realise what was happening and ran after her. "TIFA! Stop please"

"Why Cloud" she didn't turn back, she kept going running away from him. He finally reached her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around and holding her in place. "Tifa, why did you say that"

"It kept you here, and now you're not thinking about killing the Turks."

"I don't want to believe that Tifa, Do you really?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE CLOUD! Just forget I said anything!"

"Tifa please listen to what I am trying to say"

"Why can't you just say it Cloud, You don't love, you loved Aerith!"

"Because that wouldn't be true, she was my friend, nothing else"

She screamed and yanked her arm from his grip, "Cloud just face it, I am nothing to you, you should of just left me with the Turks. Tifa, turned around and was about to walk away when hands grabbed her waist and spun her around again. She felt arms pull her closer and finally warm lips kissed hers, she tried to fight it, but he was too strong. Her mind took longer than normal to process the information it was receiving. _Cloud Strife just kissed me._

"Tifa, I have always loved you, since the first day I laid eyes on you." He smiled down at her capturing her lips in a kiss so passionate they forgot where they were. All their senses came crashing back; the hot sun on their backs and the cool wind dragging the sand across the road.


	3. Running Away

**I had a weird inspirational moment here, and I just had to add it to this story it fits rather well. If not a bit random!**

**Hope you like it, Don't own FFVII...  
**

**Chapter 3 - Running Away**

* * *

Running away from him; into the darkness I go, he can't catch me now. I stop and take a breath, running hurts after a while and I have no idea where I am or where I am going. All I know is that I am running, running far away, But I have to stop, my chest rises up and down as I try to catch my breath.

Now another pain seeps in, like a dam bursting after. The waters gushing towards me, they are overpowering and vanquishing me. I am scared and alone, balled on the ground crying and sobbing. I feel arms around me, strong male arms, they lift me and carry me. I am placed on the ground and I feel warmth, there is a fire burning; my eyes are open but unseeing. A face floats in front of me, a worried look on his face. Great he's found me, I thought I'd run enough. I guess not I sigh and lay on my side, her senses still overpowered; I feel everything and nothing at the same time. It is a weird feeling. I sit up and face my saviour, I know him but I do not recognise the love in his eyes, not the courage to say what he said to me.

I watch as he sleeps, and I want the same but my mind goes over the same 3 words. They mean so much to me and yet nothing, great another predicament. I feel the need to walk, but I don't move. I sit there watching him. Blue eyes open and watch me, there is hate there, I flinch and walk away at last. He calls my name asking me to come back, and my heart breaks, his voice is full of sadness, except for her name. Why can't, I feel anything? Why is it raining outside this cave? I want to run away, I do not want to cause him more pain. But I can't even feel the cold as I walk out into the rain. I can't feel anything, not the legs I walk on or the ground beneath my shoes. My head is so full of emotions I cannot describe.

I turned towards his voice, the rain outlining his figure pleasantly. She sighed and spoke softly, "Why did you come and find me" My heart shouted at me to stop being such a coward. My mind on the other hand couldn't work out left from right. He started to speak and suddenly his arms were around me, I could see tears in his eyes. Those deep pools drowning me, and then it happened, my tears fell in waves of terror, my knees buckled and I fell into him. He didn't say anything just let me cry, all my anguish, fear and worry drained from me. All the emotions I had kept hidden for so long, he carried me to the cave, we were both cold and soaked from the rain. All my senses came back into focus, his lips near my ear, "I'm sorry" his voice was sad, and hopeful. I turned to stare into his eyes, his deep glowing blue eyes. "SO MANY YEARS!!! How could you have not told me then" he's loved me for so long and yet he couldn't say it or show it until now. "Why Cloud, why didn't you tell me"

My mind reeled on itself and I found myself in flashback that jolted my soul. Cloud said those three words and kissed my lips and before I knew it I was kissing him back and then I felt something inside my head break, and I ran.

He was so worried, she had been kissing him and had suddenly ran off, and before he could catch his breath she had disappeared but not for long. Fenrir might be huge and heavy but was definitely faster than her long but fast legs.

I saw his worry, and I clasped my hand over his cheek; his eyes narrowed and I saw a smile blossom on lips that I desired to kiss, to feel pressed against my own. When I woke, he was sitting with his head against the wall, dozing lightly. I knew better then to move, his senses; keyed into everything around him. It was something I learned about him while they were travelling in Avalanche. As leader, his job was to protect those around him. I smiled as his eyes opened and looked around before settling on mine. He yawned and got up, walking out of the cave for a while. She busied herself with packing.

I heard a shuffle behind me and spun around into his waiting arms, he smiled down at me his hands resting on my forearms to stop me attacking him. He apologized for startling me and I relaxed into his chest, my arms wrapped around his torso. I allowed my heart rate to slow before I let go and slapped his arm playfully; "Don't do that to me Cloud"

He chuckled "It's not like you would have hurt me Tifa,"

"That's not the point Cloud" she sighed angrily.

"I'm sorry Tifa, I wasn't thinking it's been a long time since I've had to make noise"

I blushed a little at that, of course Avalanche had been years ago and he'd been travelling on his own.

"I'm sorry Cloud, I should remember that" he shook his head. Leaning forward he wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed my forehead.

We spent the duration of the morning packing the things onto Cloud's bike and then by lunchtime it was time to go home. I swung my leg over and nestled myself behind Cloud and gently wrapped my arms around his waist.

When they got back to 7th Heaven, Marlene, Denzel, Yuffie and Vincent were waiting outside; sitting on the steps. "Tifa!" exclaimed the children as she jumped off the bike, Cloud wheeled Fenrir into the garage and propped him up. The children and Yuffie were hugging me and Vincent was smiling! Wait... what the hell. "Is Vincent smiling" I mouthed to Cloud as he closed the garage door and turned to look at the kids and me. Cloud looked Vincent who was indeed smiling, a laugh burst from my lips as Cloud slight smile broadened.

* * *

**Please R & R Welsh cakes given :)  
**

**Thanks xxxx  
**


	4. Please!

**I'm really not sure about this chapter still. But i'm going to post it anyhow. I hope you like it, Thank you gingerbreadbear, Frank Turner's Manchester Mate and Hunter142 for the lovely reviews on chapter 1 :) Welsh cakes for you 3 XD**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Please!

Tifa closed bar the next day and Cloud took the day off work.

He slept in until 11 and woke up refreshed and happy. For once is his life he smiled when he woke, smiled for not waking up feeling like he hadn't even slept; for finally allowing Tifa into his heart. He slipped out of her bed and starred at her. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful that he smiled again his heart swelled a little, he felt alive.

When I woke a little while later, taking a deep breath I could smell food; my stomach growled angrily. Slipping out of bed and wrapping on a dressing gown, I made my way to the kitchen to find Cloud wearing my pink apron. The sight made me giggle hysterically; Cloud stopped what he was doing and watched me giggle. When I looked up Cloud was dishing out food and had bright red cheeks. "Cloud, are you feeling ok? Your cheeks are bright red." He smiled and nodded towards the food. "Why don't you have a black apron Tifa," he was pulling off the baby pink one and hanging it up.

I chuckled "because I wear too much black as it is, Cloud, I wanted some colour. And I actually like pink," he nodded, a slight smile playing on his lips, we sat in silence while we ate. I hummed quietly, "Yum, Cloud I didn't know you could cook. That omelette was delicious, Thank you" he blushed as he handed me a cup of Coffee.

"Tifa, will you tell me something?" I put my coffee down and faced him. He sat there, cradling the cup in his hands.

"Yes, You want to know why I ran away after you kissed me"

He paused, and looked up at her, nodded then a smile formed on his lips. To me it looked like a sad smile. "Do you regret kissing me?"

"No, I could never regret loving you Tifa,"

"I never meant to hurt you Cloud, but I was scared. I didn't even mean to tell you that I loved you. Not that I don't because I do, I love you more than anything. It hurts so much sometimes, to love you, you're not really here much. The times you are I feel free. And then when I wake up and your already gone, I sit in my room and cry." I take a deep breath and hold back the tears that so want to fall. "I would love to have you around more, because I miss you, But I know that you like what you do." A tear slides down my face and I wipe it away angrily. "I've missed you so much, it was easier in Avalanche, because I saw you all the time. Not that I talked much to you then, you didn't talk at all then, not to anyone. And the first time you did talk you scared the crap out of me. your voice is so beautiful and I want to hear it more often, like this morning." I pointed to the dirty kitchen "This was wonderful, I would like this more often" My hands fell in defeat "But I know you can't because of SdS. Sometimes I feel like I should close the bar and go with you."

"Tifa, I'm sorry I know I haven't been around much. The reason I was so dense then is that I knew you didn't mean to tell me. I thought it was a joke, a trick but that hurt me, because I wanted you to love me. When you got angry, I saw the hurt in your eyes and it clicked into place. I will never regret that kiss. I will never regret falling in love with you. I sometimes regret that I never told you before, but I was not ready. Please forgive me for not being the man you deserve"

Tifa looked into his eyes, "Cloud Strife you are more then I deserve" I smiled and leant forward pressing my lips to his softly.

"What does this mean for us Teef?" he asked, I looked around the room taking in every detail and sighed.

"It means a new beginning Cloud Strife" I smile played across my features as I hopped off the barstool. "Did you take the kids to school this morning?" he shook his head.

"Yuffie" he sighed

"Do you think her and Vincent?"

"Yer" a giggle escaped my lips.

"I never thought that they would, but then again I never thought that we would ever be anything more than friends" before I knew what was happening I'd been pushed against the wall and warm lips were crashing upon mine. I relaxed into his hold and allowed myself to kiss him back. _"I'm glad I decided to shut 7__th__ heaven down today_. His hands travelling my hips and back, running down my legs; and the pleasant burning sensation is caused my whole body. I ran my finger's over his chest and down past his stomach. Feeling a slight bulge that make my insides melt, _when did I get this horny!_ He had my breast in his hand, while my heart pounded and my nether regions burned even hotter.

He lifted me onto his hips and slowly carried me over the bar. "Cloud," I whispered in short ragged breaths as he placed me on a table. "Cloud, the sofa at least, not out here It's freezing" my voice was husky and urgent.

He groaned "Here is fine Teef, I'll keep you warm" his voice sent me over the edge, and I grabbed his collar, crashing my lips into his fiercely feeling them bruise under the pressure. His hands roamed more, and started unzipping my leather vest. He pulled my skirt off and I shivered as the cold hit my barely clad legs. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me so I was sitting with my legs around his waist. Feeling the warmth of his body and felt the rather large bulge in his trousers, but he stood there holding me tightly making sure, I was warm. I started kissing his neck; his breathing seemed to become faster, and he began groaning. I slowly laced my hands over his body, starring into the blue depths that were his eyes. And unhooked the belt, his trousers fell to the ground to reveal, _NOTHING! _"Cloud!" I said in shock "I didn't know you went commando,"

He looked abashed for a while and spoke softly. "Well err, all my underwear is in the wash" I laughed, I could not help it, but I was silenced when his lips caught mine again. His hands seemed to want to be everywhere at once. My breath hitched as he slipped his hands under my underwear, slipping it down my legs. He smiled down at me, _now he's unsure oh for goodness sake!_ "Cloud, Please!" he did as he was asked and they sighed heavily.

Cloud collapsed onto me; not painfully, it was comfortable enough. "Maybe we could try this in the bed next time" I smiled wickedly at him. He grunted and pulled her from the table and stood her on her feet. He frowned as he bent to pull his trousers on and picked my clothes off the floor. Handing me them he pulled me into a warm hug, kissing my lips softly.

* * *

**Please R & R, Welsh cakes are the prize....**

**Thanks again. :)**

**Love to all xxxxxx  
**


	5. Old Friends

**Hey guys I'm soooooo sorr that this took so long to write, It's rather short and kinda rubbish.. I've just moved out, onto my campus so it's a little crazy**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter :)**

**Please try to enjoy...

* * *

**

Cloud woke suddenly by a familiar voice, although he knew it could not really be him. However, when he opened his eyes he nearly screamed. He was staring into the face of none other than Zackary Fair. "What the hell!" he exclaimed as he sat up in bed, careful not to disturb the woman that slept there. Nevertheless, she was not there. "Zack, Where is Tifa?"

"She's downstairs, with Aerith" he smiled brightly

"How are you here?" he frowned. "Am I dead!" There was panic evident in his voice.

"No, whoa Spiky calm down; you're not dead, not yet anyhow."

Cloud looked confused for a moment before saying "Then how did you come back?"

"The lifestream did something to us, something about the circumstances of our deaths. Hey kid, I'm back and whole, I think." He said the last bit dumbly.

Cloud was stunned into silence

"You know, Cloud you haven't changed a bit in 5 years."

Cloud Smiled. "Neither have you," he frowned; his struggles in expressing emotion plain for the eyes and ears to see and hear.

He got up, "Well come on Spike, we've got a job to do!" Cloud looked solemn for a moment before Zack turned around and laughed "Breakfast, Cloud, it's just breakfast; don't be so serious." He smirked "oh and uh... Put some clothes on mate, I don't want you scaring my Fiancée"

Cloud blushed as he realised that he was only clad in the bed sheet that lay across his waist barely covering anything at all. He laughed and nodded his head slightly.

Once Cloud was dressed he headed downstairs where Marlene and Denzel were talking to Aerith who looked just the same in her pink dress; and he spotted her denim jacket on the back of a bar stool. He first wondered over to Tifa and hugged her tightly. "Well that was a surprise awakening." She smiled

"Well, if you had woken up when Aerith first called you then you wouldn't have had Zack hanging over you" she giggled, "He wanted to take his sword up with him and try to scare you out of bed. But I told him that you weren't exactly decent, and he um... quickly changed his mind about the sword." She laughed out laugh and Cloud joined her. His laughter still sounded odd and a little nervous; but he was learning quickly how to show his emotions more openly.

Zack walked over to Marlene and spun her round while she giggled and smiled widely, Cloud watched this scene for a couple minutes before Tifa handed him a tissue, it was a shock for him when he realised that he had tears in his eyes. He wiped them away hastily and Tifa made no comment about it except to hold his hand.

Zack was soon complaining about being hungry and Tifa and Aerith took the kids into the kitchen. The men were left to chat and catch up, "So Cloud, you finally worked it out with Tifa then? Have you asked her to marry you?"

"um, no" He bent his head forward to hide the strong blush crept up his cheeks.

"I was wrong."

Cloud looked up, staying perfectly still and silent.

"You have changed Cloud. You show more emotion then before, how come?"

"Tifa... is helping me show them." He struggled for words

The happy puppy like man suddenly became sorrowful. And as quickly as it came it went, "I know...."

Cloud sighed expectantly

"I'll help you, I've got enough emotion to last me a lifetime and half... oh wait, hmmm never mind..." he smiled widely and clapped Cloud on the shoulder, who groaned. They continued to chat until Tifa called telling them breakfast was ready.

Zack almost flew to the kitchen while Cloud followed slower. He was thinking about all they had talked about, especially about asking Tifa to marry him. He loved Tifa so much, she felt like his soul mate.

Cloud was in a pensive mood all through breakfast, not that anyone noticed really. Zack had everyone's rapt attention with his old stories of being a 1st class SOLDIER. Little did Cloud realise that Tifa was in the same mood, she was thinking about how Cloud was still learning to express emotions; but her heart was telling her that it would be nice to 'belong' to the man she loved. It was a funny feeling they were both experiencing, one of wonder and of nervousness. By the time Zack had had his 3rd helping of scrambled egg, they had both decided different things.

Tifa had asked Cloud to go and buy some groceries; Zack accepted his offer to come along and happily jumped on behind Cloud grabbing his waist playfully.

The saying if looks could kill comes to mind at the sight of Cloud's face when he turned his head to look at the other man. At which point Aerith, Tifa and the kids were in hysterics.

* * *

**TBC....**

**Please review, thanks :)  
**


End file.
